1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of producing a plurality of print pressures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printer such as an electronic inpact printer, a plurality of print pressures preset for each of the characters are generated by using print pressure memory means such as a ROM (read-only memory). In the print pressure memory means, character codes are arranged in a table in a predetermined sequence and corresponding print pressure data is stored.
Accordingly, it has been difficult in the prior art printer of this type to check the print pressure in a product test stage. The print pressure is usually adjusted by adjusting an excitation time of a hammer coil, and the excitation time can be checked by observing a coil drive waveform on an oscilloscope to measure the rise time of the waveform. Since the print pressures are read out randomly in the print pressure memory means of a prior art printer, print pressure check work is complex. Further, since the display time of the waveform is allotted to only one step, the display time is short and the waveform cannot be measured sufficiently.